


Like magnets do

by littlemovie (Lejla)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys supporting girls, F/M, Friendship, Girls supporting boys, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, So Much Friendship, This is bacically just fluff, boys supporting boys, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejla/pseuds/littlemovie
Summary: In which Isak and Sana are study buddies, Yousef can't stop looking at Sana and Even is the prettiest boy Isak has ever seen.





	Like magnets do

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before the Saturday clip. But let's just say that the clip inspired me, so I had to go back and add some things.  
> Hope you enjoy! I'm apperently only capable of writing fluff. Oh well.

“More tea?” Sana asked him, waving the kettle in front of his face. His eyes, which had been focused intently on the textbook before him, followed the kettle’s movement from left to right to left again before moving to look at Sana, who had her eyebrows raised in question.

Isak nodded and rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn behind his hands, while Sana topped of his mug of tea, and took her place by his side again.

“I need a break.” Isak stretched his back and looked at Sana.

Sana pursed her lips initially, but a small smile made its way across her lips.

“Yeah, me too. I think we’ve done enough for now.”

“Awesome.” Isak exhaled, leaning his back against the couch and briefly closing his eyes. The peaceful silence that had fallen between them was quickly interrupted by the front door opening and closing, loud voices drifting from the main hall.

Isak grinned opening his eyes and looked at Sana, whose face was somehow both irritated and fond at the same time. How she did it, Isak had no clue. But he gently nudged his shoulder against hers, shifting her focus from the voices to him instead.

“Is that Yousef I hear?” Isak teased, widening his eyes in mock-surprise, while Sana rolled hers in reply.

“Shut up.”

Isak laughed, “So touchy.”

Just then, Elias came through the doorway followed closely by Yousef. Elias took one look at them and the books strewn across the coffee table, notebooks surrounding them in piles and smirked.

“Nerds.” He greeted, giving them a small nod before making his way to his bedroom. Isak expected Yousef to follow Elias, but he stood rooted to his spot looking at Sana. Isak tried to hide his grin, taking a sip of his tea.

“Hey,” Yousef smiled softly, his eyes never leaving Sana’s.

“Hallo,” Sana replied just as softly, and the grin that Isak was trying to suppress from before made its way across his face. He was just about to reply with his own greeting when another pair of footsteps came from the hall and Isak felt his smile freeze on his face, his mouth opening slightly at the vision before him.

Isak’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as tall, blonde and handsome greeted Sana and then looked directly at him. Isak could feel his heart beating faster, warmth spreading from his chest to his throat and up to his face. He quickly averted his eyes from tall, blonde and smoking hot and looked down at his hands then quickly up again. Yup, he was still watching him.

Their weird stare down was interrupted when Elias came from his room, giving his friends a strange look.

“You coming or..?”

Yousef coughed, while tall, blonde and gorgeous smiled so wide, Isak was afraid his face would break. However, before Isak could take his next breath the boys had followed Elias to his room, the door closing softly behind them.

Isak looked at the door then at Sana, who was avoiding his gaze.

“So…”

“Yeah, I think we’re done for today.” Sana said, packing her books and putting them in her backpack.

Isak wordlessly nodded, beginning to gather his stuff from the table.

“So done.” He said under his breath.

 

*

 

Isak: Sanasol! The chemistry test is coming up soon. Wanna be my study buddy?

Sana: Not really

Isak: Words hurt, Sanabanana 

Sana: Fine

Isak: Your place tomorrow?

Sana: Can’t. Elias and his friends are filming here tomorrow

Isak: I don’t mind..

Sana: Of course you don’t ;)

Isak: … shut up

Sana: mmhhm

 

*

 

His name was Even.

Isak had repeated his name to himself so many times, he was sure he would never forget it.

Even Bech Næsheim, who was a Bakka graduate and who worked as a barista in his spare time. Isak had learned all this from hanging out at Sana’s, doing homework, and listening to the other boys’ banter. The boys had this easy friendship, which reminded Isak of his own friends. But these boys were much more tactile, always holding hands, kissing cheeks, arms slung over shoulders.

They were best friends, and Isak was in awe of the way Yousef would comfortably lean his head against Even’s to tell him something or the way Adam would casually put his arm around Even’s shoulders, while they would film for their Youtube channel.    

Isak wanted to be able to do the same. But maybe for other reasons then the boys’. Yeah.. maybe.

Isak and Sana had been chilling in her room, doing practice tests on the computer, when Elias shouted Sana’s name. Sana had huffed in frustration, but had eventually left her room to investigate, Isak following right behind her.

Elias and his friends were spread out in the spacious living room, bathed from the light coming through the large windows, bathing the room in an almost dreamlike quality.

Elias and Adam were crowded around their camera in the middle of the room, discussing various settings as far as Isak could understand, while Yousef was trying to show Mutasim how to do what in Isak’s eyes looked like a quite complicated body roll. Mikael was on the couch looking at his phone, Even besides him with a guitar in hand.

Even smiled when their eyes met and Isak had to look away in case his face betrayed him and he blushed.

“What do you want, Elias?” Sana huffed, crossing her arms with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Chill. We need help with song selection. These idiots can’t agree on anything,” Elias pointed to the other boys. Adam made a mock-offended noise at Elias’ comment, giving him a swift punch to the shoulder.

Sana looked just as unimpressed as the rest of the boys. The only one who was seemingly not following the conversation was Even, who was looking down at his guitar, quietly plucking at the strings.

“Well, you can never go wrong with Kendrick Lamar.” Sana shrugged her shoulders, and the other boys nodded in agreement. Isak caught Yousef looking at Sana with literal heart eyes. Isak bit his lip to keep from chuckling.

Just then, a soft melody came from Even’s guitar, the tune growing slowly stronger and stronger, which made Elias, Adam and Mutasim groan out loud.

“Dude, no,” Adam sighed sounding like someone who had had this same conversation several times . “Ed Sheeran. Really?”

Even only grinned, while Mikael began to bob his head to the beat. Mutasim snorted. “Really, Mikael?”

“What?” Mikael said, his eyes widening innocently, his head still bobbing to the melody. He rose from the couch, taking sure steps towards Mutasim and Yousef. “Boy, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me.” Yousef was already grinning from ear to ear, his body swaying from side to side, while Mutasim just looked horrified, trying to get away from Mikael’s horrible singing and grabby hands.

Isak did not know he was laughing with the rest of them until he stopped, when Even took over Mikael’s singing. “Say, boy, let’s not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now, follow my lead.”

Isak felt like he was in a trance, looking at Even singing, his lips moving in such a way that it was making it hard to breathe. He only snapped out of it, his eyes moving to the floor, when the loud laughter of the other boys reached his ears again. Even Sana was chuckling beside him. 

“What was that?” Mutasim giggled still trying to pry Mikael’s hands from his waist.

Even just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face. “I was inspired, I guess.”

Isak was not sure, but it felt like Even was looking at him but he was too shy to look up.

“I bet you were.” Yousef snorted, while the other guys laughed again.

“Was that all?” Sana interrupted looking at Elias with the same face of indifference she was sporting earlier. But Isak could see the smile in her eyes.

“Sure, sure. Whatever. You’re not much help anyway.” Elias waved his hands at them, making a shooing motion. Adam flicked him on the side of the head, while Sana just rolled her eyes and took Isak by the arm, dragging him to her room again. 

 

*

 

He had been to Sana’s house so many times before that it felt natural to go into the kitchen to make some tea and grab a sandwich from the fridge. He did not even think about it anymore.

Sana’s family was open and warm, and had invited him into their home like he was a part of the family. Isak especially liked Sana’s mom. She made the best sandwiches.

The kitchen was light and airy, and he was standing by the counter waiting for the water to boil so he could make tea for him and Sana, when he heard footsteps behind him. Isak turned his head to the side expecting Sana or even Elias, but when he turned his head, his eyes met blue ones and he looked down so fast his neck made a sound, which would haunt Isak in his dreams.

“Halla,” Even said, a smile clear in his voice, and Isak could not help looking up from the two mugs he was fiddling with.

“Halla”, he murmured and a small smile made its way across his lips involuntarily.

“Are you making tea?” Even asked taking a step closer to Isak and gesturing to the two cups on the counter. “Can I have some?”

Isak had to crane his head a bit to maintain eyecontact with Even because he stood so close to him. He could smell his perfume, a distinct scent of laundry detergent and boy. Isak took a deep breath.

“Yeah, sure. Of course.”

Isak stretched to grab another mug from the cupboard making his arm graze Even’s shoulder. The breath he had just taken stuttered out of him. The kettle made a screeching sound signaling it was finished and Isak prepared the tea in silence, Even besides him the whole time.

“So, what are you and Sana doing? Another study date?” Even grinned, looking at Isak both eyebrows raised in question.

“Hah, no. We’re watching Netflix.”    

“Oh, anything interesting?”

Isak shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. We’re on episode 3 of this show called _13 Reasons Why_ , and it kinda sucks, but we’re invested so..”

Even laughed, which made Isak grin in return, a pleased feeling starting in his chest and spreading throughout his whole body.

“You know, if you have time one day, you can come to my place and we can watch something together? I promise it won’t _kinda suck_ ,” Even joked. “I have excellent taste in shows and movies.” He nodded his head to confirm it.

Isak bit the inside of his li, his cheeks feeling warm.

“And I should just take your word for it?” Isak teased, Even’s warm smile giving him the confidence to do so.

“Oh, you really should. I always keep my promises.” Even replied with an exaggerated wink.

Isak snorted and was just about to answer with a quip of him own, when Yousef came into the kitchen.

“There you are. I thought you were getting us soda?” Yousef said with a smirk on his face. “Stop flirting with Isak. The guys are waiting.”

Even just laughed, and with a final look to Isak followed Yousef out of the kitchen.

Isak looked down at the three mugs of tea still in front of him and smiled.

 

*

 

Even: Hey Isak, I hope you don’t mind, but I got your number from Sana. Wanna hang out Friday? :)

Isak: Oh hey, no I don’t mind. Yeah, that would be great

Even: awesome. Wanna meet in front of KB? I’m working till 15.00. We could grab a coffee and head to my place?

Isak: okay, yeah. Sounds good

Even: good ;) I’ll send you the address. See you then!

 

*

 

The tram ride to KB had been nerve wracking. He could not help but be nervous. The longest conversation he had had with Even was in Sana’s kitchen, and even though it had went well, Isak could not help but wonder if they would have anything in common.

Even was pretty. The prettiest boy Isak had ever seen. Even made his stomach flutter with just one look. But that did not guarantee that they would get along. That he would not bore Even. Oh my god, what if Even was bored.

Isak took a deep breath to steel himself and opened the door to KB. His nerves settled instantly when he saw Even leaning against the counter, two coffees to go on the counter in front of him, his jacket slung casually over one shoulder, and started up again when Even turned around making eye contact with Isak across the room.

Even’s smile was blinding and Isak took a few seconds to compose himself before making his way to Even.

“Halla” Isak said as he approached Even, looking from him to the girl behind the counter.

“Halla Isak” Even smiled warmly.

“Are you ready to go or?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got you a coffee, here you go,” Even replied, giving one of the coffee cups to Isak and taking his own from the counter. “Bye Ann, see you Sunday.” Even added to the girl behind the counter and together they made their way outside the coffee shop.

Isak took a sip of the coffee, sneaking glances at Even who was walking closely besides him, racking his brain for something to say. Even beat him to it.

“So I was thinking we could go down to the harbor and sit by the water for a while before going to my place? It’s not really on the way, but I think it would be worth it.” Even smiled at him.

Isak smiled back and nodded his head in agreement, and from the fond look on Even’s face, it was the right thing to do.

They took the tram to the harbor and walked besides the water, drinking their coffees and enjoying the for once rain free weather. Even had brought a muffin from KB, which they shared as they talked and got to know each other, and Isak could not remember a time when he had felt so much at peace.

Even did not try to take his hand as they walked, and Isak had a hard time figuring out if they were on a date or if they were just hanging out. But Even would walk closely besides him, their arms brushing, and sometimes Isak would feel Even’s hand on the small of his back gently guiding him. Just a small pressure, but enough that it made Isak’s heart skip a beat or two.

Isak was screwed.

 

*

 

They were hanging out in Even’s kitchen, Isak lounging at the table while Even was making them sandwiches. Isak had found a small photo album, which he was looking through. An album filled with pictures of a younger Even and his family. Isak was deep in thought looking at a picture of Even with his two sisters, when the boy in question sat across Isak, two plates of sandwiches in hand.

Isak looked up and smiled in gratitude as Even sat one of the plates in front of him.

“Done snooping?” Even joked, pursing his lips, both eyebrows nearly touching his hairline.

“You were so cute,” Isak looked up to catch the shy smile touching Even’s lips. “What happened?” He added in mock-contemplation.

Even’s surprised look was worth the kick to the shin he received for his teasing.

“Ow.” Isak laughed, rubbing at his shin with his other foot.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Even said hurriedly, bringing his own foot to Isak’s injured one. “I didn’t mean to kick you so hard.”

Isak could feel Even’s foot gently touching his under the table, a warmth suddenly blooming on his cheeks when Even left his foot besides his.

“It’s okay.” Isak replied quietly, looking at Even before taking a bite of his sandwich.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, sneaking glances at each other between each bite.

“Did you and Sana ever finish that _kinda sucky_ show you were watching?” Even asked when they were finished eating.

Isak shook his head, making a disgusted face.

“No. it went from kinda sucky to bad real fast. So we gave up on it.” Isak shrugged his shoulders in a _what can you do_ gesture, which made Even laugh.

“Okay. You up for watching something else then?”

Isak nodded his head. “Bring it on.”

 

*

 

“I can’t believe you made me watch a movie about cheerleaders!” Isak said looking at Even with wide eyes.

Even just laughed nudging Isak’s shoulders with his own.

“Admit it. You liked it! It’s a great movie, Isak.”

Isak could only roll his eyes at that, trying to look more put out than he was feeling. But judging from the pleased look on Even’s face, he was not that successful.

“I’m not admitting to anything.” Isak huffed to hide his smile and locked eyes with Even again.

They sat like that for a while, shoulders touching but turned towards each other, eyes locked green on blue. The tension that had been buzzing between them all day came back with such a force, Isak could feel it in the tips of his fingers. His eyes made their way from Even’s blue gaze to his full lips, pink and slightly chapped. Even licked his lips and before Isak knew it, Even had taken a hold of Isak’s chin bringing them closer together, their lips finally touching.

Kissing Even was everything he had fantasied about and so much more. It was Even’s hand first on his chin then in his hair. It was Even breathing against Isak’s lips whenever they had to come up for air. It was Isak’s hand on Even’s cheek then in his hair then on the small of his back bringing them closer together, their chests bumping against one another.

And it was not a fantasy anymore, it was a dream come true.

Their kisses went from slow and soft to frantic and hot, and when they slowed down again, Even buried his face in Isak’s neck placing small and delicate kisses where his lips were touching Isak.

He could feel Even’s smile against his flushed skin and a moment later, he heard Even laugh softly.

“I was waiting for that forever.”

Isak laughed in reply. “Really?”

At that Even placed a single kiss on his neck and looked him in the eye. “Ja. Since the first time I saw you.”

And really, there was no other way to react to such a statement then to tackle Even to the couch burying him in more kisses. So that is what Isak did.

 

*

 

Sana: Isabel

Sana: Isak?

Sana: hey Romeo!

Isak: what gurl?

Sana: break’s over.

Isak: I’m making us tea in the kitchen!

Sana: No you’re sucking face in the kitchen. Remove your face from your boyfriend’s and come study. The test tomorrow will not pass itself.

Isak: YOU SHALL NOT PASS

Sana: funny

Isak: I know. Sure, you couldn’t use a break? Yousef’s looking lonely :)

Sana: shut up

Isak: he says hi

Sana: shut up

Isak: ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can a story be too fluffy? Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
